gamedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Important Concepts
Begin Tutorial; This article is more geared to outsiders. However, as always, players are more than welcome to read up! Within The Game there are many concepts that must be understood to fully grasp The Game. These include Realms, Energy, Physics, Wraiths, and Heroes. Realms Imagine a cloud of bubbles. In a completely black space. The bubbles contain things within them. The bubbles themselves are different sizes. These are realms. Bubbles The bubble is a cosmic container of sorts. It serves as a basic shield for the realm it is surrounding. To put it into perspective, if you could somehow breathe outside of the bubble, and you tried to break it. Well you can't. You need a ship to enter a realm. Or other modes of transportation (portals, teleporting, etc.) Characters with enough power can enter a realm freely, however this is usually not the case. If a realm bubble is destroyed, the realm is susceptible to a barrage of loose energy in the universe which can potentially destroy it. The bubble also helps to keep the realm intact. Things Within Realms have been known to contain entire galaxies. Yes. More than one. The biggest realm by far is Realm 1. The home of Earth^1. It's likely the realm you're reading this from now. All other realms orbit around Realm 1. Realms can contain as little as a floating island to, again, more than a million trillion billion galaxies worth of space and mass and energy. There are countless realms. We refer to this abstract number as infinitely finite. The realms cannot truly be infinite as there is always a definite amount of energy in the universe at any given point. However, that amount is constantly changing. Realms on "the fringe" are constantly destroyed and created by an unknown process. Deities Gods and goddesses that are in complete control of an aspect of reality only retain their powers within their home realm. They are free to leave their realm, but unless they are godlike due to something else in the universe that is a constant (which only wraiths are) they are limited to powers that are un-godlike outside of their home realm. The distinction between a god/goddess and a wraith are that a wraith exists because their aspect exists, while in a gods/goddesses realm their aspect exists because of them. Energy There are 8 base energies in the universe. These energies govern the universe and it's function. However their importance goes deeper than that. To the very soul of certain characters. You see, in order for the purpose of heroes to be completed, each hero bears an energy. Usually one of the 8 base energies, though sometimes (as in Dakota's case) a hero bears a fusion energy. The 8 base energies will be briefly described here, however each of them will have their own article. Energies may also have multiple names. If that's the case their scientific name will be displayed first, and then the energy's name as it is referred to in lore. Continuum / Aether Continuum is the energy that makes up matter itself. Without it nothing would exist in the way we understand it now. While it is a potent energy capable of bypassing crystalite's properties. It's scarcely used due to it's unique property. For most characters to use Continuum, matter must be turned directly into energy. The only character capable of using Continuum without stealing it from matter around them is Andrew, an andrew doesn't typically use energy attacks. Life / Soul Life energy is the energy of being. Rather, the energy of being a conscious thing. Life energy exists in all things sentient. From animals to higher stage darklings to even robots. Life energy is not an overly hard energy to manipulate, especially when floating freely. There are two types of Life energy. Which are categorized into Loose and Bound. Loose Life energy that is not bound to any particular being floats freely throughout the universe. Being the easier type to manipulate as it is not connected to anything specific. Rather it flows and "waits" for when it can become bound. Destroying bound life energy will yield loose life energy. Bound Life energy that is tied to a living thing, or was tied to (a ghost), or is searching for a body to repossess (reincarnation). When in the form of searching, the soul has the memories of all it's past lives. While it is a ghost, it only has the memories of the life it just served. And while it is in a living being, it is extremely limited in it's potential. Bound life energy is usually marked bound by another energy signature attached to it. Electricity While very technically a particle and not an energy, the reason Earth^1 fails to observe electrons is mostly because they're viewing it as solely a particle. When in the reality of The Game, Electricity is constantly swapping between being pure energy and a particle that moves as fast as energy. Light Light energy is not to be confused with photons of light. Light energy is believed to be a lesser form of Continuum. Light energy is a creator's energy, so to speak. Light energy is best at making things. And yet it is an allusive energy, due to it's docile nature. Light energy doesn't react to really anything. It's somewhat abundant, we think, but it's hard to find as it's largely undetectable. It's better at creating proto-matter than dark energy is, but it just simply doesn't do it on it's own. Dark Dark energy is corruption, it is the essence of destruction. Thought to be a lesser form of Slipspace, Dark energy will spawn hordes of darklings, rip things apart, corrupt what it touches, and posses things (often resulting in mutation depending on the amount of dark energy). Darkling hordes seek to destroy things around them. And this energy is the direct cause of The Dark War. Slipspace The opposite of Continuum. Rather than destroying. Slipspace energy is what gives continuum balance. It is the energy of nonexistence. Which is required for existence. It laces the entire universe, keeping it together. There's even a way to solely exist on the plane of Slipspace. Which is where the energy get it's name. There are only two characters who can do this at will. Chandler and Neero. Heat Fire, motion, infrared, all are forms of this energy. Heat energy, while seeming unimportant, is essential. You literally cannot move without it. It is abundant, an easily manipulated, even by normal Earth^1 tech. Holland wields this energy in the form of fire and brimstone. Negative A mysterious energy that makes it's home mostly on the other side of the universe. Negative energy is technically positrons, but like Electricity. It exists in constant flux. Often Negative has completely different properties from Electricity... Or maybe the inverts just know how to use it in interesting ways. Rax Ventus, also goes by Nate, commands this energy on the field of battle. Shadow Edit: Negative energy attacks work by literally ripping apart the bonds that normal energy and matter share, thus 'disintegrating' the target. This energy can also be wielded in constructive ways on the positive endd of the Universe. Modern Teleportation, for example, largely uses Negative energy to deconstruct, and subsequently reconstruct, all materials that pass through a 'Gateway.' Except for diamonds, they're triccky to transport and highly volatile when exposed to Negative energy. ~RV Physics For the most part, real life physics apply to aspects of The Game. Conservation of energy and mass are just as important as realistic momentum. Every player should try to explain how and why what they do works. Energies and magic break this, but only somewhat. Matter can create energy and visa-versa. Wraiths As mentioned above, Wraiths exist because their aspect exists, They do not exert complete control over the aspect. Rather they guard it. However. Not all wraiths share a common goal. Some are malicious(Qrin). Some are helpful(Jacob). There are core wraiths. Who's aspect is a very important part of the universe, and they are the only wraith who carries that aspect. Core wraiths are truly like gods, though they are not gods. Heroes Heroes are those who by chance have attained core aspects for completing a great quest. That quest is the perpetuation of reality. Whether through protecting their current one, or creating a new one in the event of failure. Heroes will gain enough experience and power to rival core wraiths. Each hero will serve a purpose to its generation of heroes. Though their purpose is not always clear. Heroes are unaware of their task. They are usually unaware of the inner workings of their universe. And Heroes can fail. You had better hope that these ones don't. End Session Each of these will have an article further explaining it's concept, but for now this is what will be given.